Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a portable device, and more particularly to a portable device including a separate display region for displaying an index of a displayed layer.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of portable devices, multi-tasking capable of simultaneously executing a plurality of applications using a single portable device has become possible. A portable device may display a user-selected application from among a plurality of currently-running applications.
The portable device may arrange a plurality of currently running applications for deciding a plurality of applications to be displayed on a display region, and may receive user input. That is, the portable device may display a screen image for selecting one of a plurality of applications currently running in the background, instead of displaying an execution screen image of a currently displayed application. As a result, the portable device cannot provide a user with an execution screen image of a currently displayed application needed for switching the application any longer.